Wings
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: After failing to fend off a group of dark bladers taking over the world, Gingka is left injured and unconscious, and Fireblaze teleports him and Madoka to the land of the constellations. Leaving Gingka behind, Madoka has to become a blader, and finds her own wings to take down the enemy. GingkaxFem!Pegasus, MadokaxOCbey!


**Ok, so this is not my first GingkaxPegasus story, but the other one I wrote previously I took down, because I really did not know what I was doing with it. So, I hope you enjoy this story, and as usual, I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

The sounds of explosions rocked the WBBA building. Several black helicopters were circling around the roof, a few more were on the ground, and even more filled the air above Metal Bey City.

"Kyahh!" Gingka yelled, attacking the beys of the opposing bladers, who were clad all in black and wore outfits that closely resembled the armor of a samurai warrior from ancient Japan. They were battling in what had previously been the office of Ryo Hagane, but was now just a wreck. The windows had been smashed in a couple of hours ago, when Gingka and the brunette who was standing behind him had first heard about the attack, but by the time they had gotten to the WBBA, Ryo had already been captured and loaded into a waiting helicopter. Gingka was trying to cover the retreat of a few WBBA agents, who were carrying vital information to a safe place, or so he thought.

It had been only three months since the Synchrom system of beys had been completed, and Madoka hoped that the young blader who Gingka had given the first one to was safe. He probably was, as Gingka had shaken hands with the child's father as the family was leaving for their hometown, a village similar to Koma, but without the legacy of beys. It had only been one month since the fateful day that had made headlines, the day that, due to an unknown weakness in Pegasus and a large amount of recklessness on the bladers part, had led to the shattering of the legendary bey. Gingka still carried the fragments of it around in the case at his side, a part of him still a blader even though his bey was damaged irreparably. Right now, he was using his dad's Burn Fireblaze, which he had found in the overturned desk of the director's office shortly before they were attacked. He was doing quite well, despite the fact that he had only been coaching over the last month, plus the fact that he was used to an attack type bey rather than a stamina type. Those were his disadvantages, he didn't know how to really use Fireblaze's abilities, and it was frustrating him visibly.

Madoka could see the flaming bird, trying to obey the commands of the blader who was using it, but unable to do so, because it was a stamina type, and the blader was an attack type, fiery and hotheaded like his bey.

"Come on Fireblaze, just a little more!" Gingka called, trying to encourage the bey on.

"Sword-tip Attack!" the other bladers called.

"Look out Gingka!" Madoka called as the enemy beys flew, not at Fireblaze, but at Gingka himself. The blader collapsed under their attack, dropping to his knees.

"Take him! And the girl as well!" the leader ordered. The dark figures began making their way towards the two, but suddenly, something happened. As Madoka rushed to Gingka's side, a blazing orange light filled the room. Madoka, as she bent over Gingka, who had fainted, heard a piercing screech and the dark bladers screaming in fear and surprise. Madoka threw herself across Gingka, suddenly feeling like he needed to be protected, and closed her eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity of clinging to Gingka's shoulders and holding the now-injured blader tightly, the light faded, along with all noises. Madoka slowly opened her eyes, and froze at what she saw. Instead of the familiarity of Ryo's office, even though it had been trashed, she saw a wide plain spread out before her, with rivers of flame rushing across it silently. "W-where am I?" she wailed, looking around. Seated calmly nearby, preening its flaming feathers, was a large bird. Once it noticed Madoka staring at it, it stopped preening and looked at her calmly.

"Wh-who are you?" Madoka asked fearfully.

"You already know that." the bird replied.

Madoka gasped. "Y-you can talk?"

"Of course I can." the bird said, jumping down from its perch in a crystalline tree. "You know who I am." it repeated. "I brought you here to rescue you and your friend from those dark bladers."

"Y-you're… Fireblaze?" Madoka whispered.

"Yes, now, if you will follow me, we will see to your friend." Fireblaze spread his wings and flew up.

"W-wait!" Madoka called.

Fireblaze landed again. "Sorry, I forgot that you can't fly. Hop on then, and Flame here will pick up your friend." a blue Phoenix landed nearby as the bird spoke.

Madoka hesitated.

"Don't worry, my flames are harmless unless I am attacking."

Madoka, trembling, carefully reached out and touched the bird's folded wing. The flames danced around her fingertips, but she felt nothing. Cautiously, she climbed onto Fireblaze's back, then turned and watched as Flame carefully picked up Gingka in its talons and carried him off. Fireblaze spread his wings and followed close behind.

"Where are we?" Madoka asked as they flew over the rocky plain.

"You are in the world which few, if any, humans have ever visited." Burn replied. "The land of the constellations themselves, and now, thanks to your new Synchrom system, the Synchroms as well. Ahh, we have arrived at our destination." the orange bird landed, just after Flame, who had set Gingka down carefully on the rocky ground. "Thanks Flame!" Fireblaze called.

"Who goes there?" a deep voice called out of the firefall they had landed in front of.

"No need to be on your guard with me, Storm. It's Fireblaze."

In response, the head of a horse appeared out of the waterfall. It was grey in color, and seemed quite old.

"Why do you bring humans here, Fireblaze?" it asked.

"I came to ask a favor of you. This young man lying here is the son of my blader, as well as your former blader. The young lady is his friend, and he needs help. I figured that here would be the best place for them.

The horse withdrew its head from view. A few seconds later, the fire stopped falling, and cleared away to reveal the mouth of a cave. A grey winged horse flew out of the cave, landing heavily next to Gingka. "Whew! You will excuse my rough landing, Fireblaze. I am not as young as I once was." it said.

"P-Pegasus?" Madoka stuttered.

"Not the Pegasus you are thinking of, whose bey lies shattered. I am its predecessor." the grey horse replied.

"Storm Pegasus?"

Pegasus nodded. "Yes, I am that Pegasus." it said quietly.

"Can you help him?" Madoka asked, gesturing to the limp blader lying on the ground.

"All I can do is bring him inside. You are going to have to help him further than that, but I know something that may help." Storm replied.

"I will leave you to that then, good day Storm." Fireblaze screeched, flying off.

"Good day." Storm replied. "Now, if you can get him onto my back, I can do the rest."

Madoka carefully wrapped her arms around Gingka, using all her strength to lift him off the ground. Storm knelt down, and Madoka managed to get Gingka onto his back, then climbed on herself. One quick yet rather rough flight, and they were in the cave. Storm whinnied, and the fire again fell, covering the mouth of the cavern. Madoka climbed off his back, and the winged horse led her to the back of the cave. It soon became too dark for Madoka to see, and she threaded her fingers through the mane of Storm, trusting the old horse to lead her. Once they reached the back of the cave, she gasped. Lying on a bed of feathers and grass was another winged horse, this one light blue in color. As they approached, it lifted its head slightly and nickered weakly. Storm carefully used his wings to lay Gingka down next to the other horse, who laid its head back down.

"My daughter and successor, formerly Galaxy, now Big Bang." Storm replied to Madoka's questioning glance. "I must go back to what I was doing now, but you will be safe back here with her, even though she is weakened due to losing her power." the old horse nodded its head and left. Madoka watched him leave, then turned back. Big Bang Pegasus was gently nuzzling Gingka's hair as best as she could, muttering.

"I'm sorry, master." Madoka heard the female say as she knelt down next to it. "I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, it wasn't your fault. Can you help me heal him?" Madoka asked, laying a hand on the bandaged foreleg of the horse.

"I can't do anything but lay here right now." Pegasus replied sadly.

"Can you tell me what to do?" Madoka asked.

"I can try. Here, over there in the corner should be some bandages and supplies." Pegasus whinnied softly.

Madoka retrieved them, then returned. "What about water?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, as you have seen, what in your world would be water is fire here. You will have to use that. As you probably have already found out, it will not burn."

Over the next hour, Madoka worked, following Pegasus's instructions on where to find things. By the time she was done, she was exhausted.

"Good job." Pegasus whinnied once Madoka was finished.

The brunette stood back, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Here, crawl under my wings." Pegasus said, lifting them slightly. Madoka hesitated, then slipped in and curled up. "Go to sleep, you deserve it." Madoka closed her eyes and relaxed. She was mildly surprised to find that, despite the apparent weakness of the horse at the moment, even she could still feel the strength coursing through it.

Madoka awoke a couple of hours later as Pegasus shifted her wings, dumping Madoka on the bed next to Gingka.

"I apologize for dropping you, but my father wanted to speak with you." Pegasus said.

"Oh, okay." Madoka said, standing up and stretching. She walked towards the front of the cave and soon met Storm.

"Those dark bladers are still rampaging and capturing bladers around the world." the winged horse said seriously.

"They are?" Madoka whispered.

"Yes, they are. And somebody has to stop them." Storm looked at the brunette meaningfully.

"Whoa, wait, you mean me? I'm not even a blader!" Madoka held up her hand.

"You are the only one who can." Storm said. "A bey who lacks a blader must be found, which is harder to do here, but not impossible. You must do it, your friend is unable to, because his bey is in fragments and its constellation weakened."

"But how am I supposed to do it? I have barely ever launched a bey!" Madoka whined, nervous.

"Miss, please. You have to. My daughter needs you to, as well as your friend. My son Cyber will gladly carry you on your journey, he will know of a bey that can help you." Storm pleaded.

"But I can't!" Madoka muttered.

"Can you try?" Storm asked.

Madoka looked back towards the room where Gingka and Pegasus were lying. "A-Alright, I'll try."

"Thank you." Storm nickered. "Cyber should be here soon, until then, you might as well rest for a while longer." he walked into the back room as he spoke, lying down and opening his wings for Madoka to lie under. Once again, she curled up in the warmth underneath the feathers of the winged horse, but this time it was different. She quickly found Storm to be the exact opposite of his daughter, outwardly strong, but no strength was coursing through his veins like that of the other, the one who now lay sleeping with one wing covering Gingka.

What seemed like only a few seconds later, Madoka woke up to the nuzzling of Storm's nose, the horse's breath blowing softly through her hair. "Cyber is here, it's time for you to go." he said. Madoka crawled out from under his wing, then stretched.

Walking to the front of the cave behind Storm, Madoka gasped. The red horse that stood in front of her was fierce, yet beautiful; a horse that commanded respect by his very appearance. His mane, unlike that of Storm or Pegasus, was made entirely of flame, as well as his tail. His wings were fully spread, and Madoka estimated about ten feet for each wing, with a total wingspan of twenty feet.

"A winged horse at full power." Storm nickered, obviously proud of his son.

"Ready to go?" Cyber whinnied, obviously excited.

"Y-yeah, I guess so." Madoka replied, stepping over to the winged horse.

"Then let's go!" Cyber reared up onto his hind legs, letting out a loud whinny, then settling back down. He knelt down so that Madoka could climb on, which she did. "Ok, grip as tightly as you can with your legs, and wrap your arms around my neck if you feel like you are going to fall off. Otherwise, please keep your hands on your legs or my back so that I have no restriction in flight movement." Cyber instructed.

"Take this with you, and once you reach the mountain that all the fire originates from, drop it inside. Do not open it, just drop it in." Storm instructed, handing Madoka a small sack, which she tied to her belt.

"Watch Gingka for me please, okay?" Madoka said, stroking the nose of the old horse.

"I will. He will be just fine, I promise." Storm said, stepping back. "Good luck!" he called as Madoka and Cyber flew off.

"The mountain that all the fire originates from?" Madoka said.

"Yes, you will eventually reach there. However, once you find your bey, I will have to leave you, and you will have to travel with it." Cyber replied.

"O-ok." Madoka said, wondering what her bey would be. Whatever it was, she hoped that it would be nice, and not something scary. Over the next few hours, she saw many creatures, none of them creatures she had ever seen before. She clapped a hand over her mouth at the sight of the Medusa and other monsters, and smiled when she saw a whole field full of young pegasi, all brightly colored, trying to fly as they saw Cyber soaring overhead.

-Back at the cavern-

"Will he ever wake up?" Pegasus nickered, nuzzling Gingka's forehead.

"Not anytime soon, he got beat up fairly badly." Storm replied, lying down in another nest across the room from his daughter. "And it would take you being repaired to revive his Blader's Spirit. Until that is revived, he will not wake up in this world, and he can't go back to his own right now."

"Then I hope your idea works." Pegasus whinnied, unfolding one wing and laying it over Gingka's body.

"Mmm, Pegasus…" the teen muttered.

Pegasus smiled. "I'm right here." she nickered, laying her head down next to his and quickly falling asleep.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Madoka asked as she and Cyber flew over the rocky fields and streams of flame.

"Well, the last I heard, there were some beys at the Cliffs of Striker that needed bladers, so we are going to go there." Cyber replied.

"Cliffs of Striker? Is that like, where Masamune's Blitz Striker is from?"

"Yes, where we just were was known as Pegasus Caverns, you and your friend entered at Fireblaze Forest." Cyber replied. "And, thanks to my fast-flying skills, there are the cliffs now!"

Madoka looked ahead and was awestruck by what she saw. In front of them, towering hundreds of feet above the plains below, was a large cliff, with many colorful creatures on top of it that could only be one thing: the Striker clan of constellations.

"How do they get up there?" Madoka asked, spotting several more grazing on tufts of thin crystals on the plains below them.

"There is Blitz Striker now, demonstrating how to get up." Cyber replied.

As they flew closer, Madoka could see the bright green unicorn galloping up a narrow, near-invisible path on the face of the cliff. Cyber landed just as Striker reached the top.

"Afternoon Blitz" Cyber greeted.

"Hey Cy! What brings you out to the cliffs today?" the unicorn whinnied, catching her breath.

"Well, this young lady here needs a bey, and I heard there were a few here who needed bladers." Cyber replied.

"Of course there are! For some reason, our kind is not very popular in the blader's world!" Blitz snorted, sounding upset by this fact. "But, I would be happy to help her find someone. I believe that my brother Star is ready for a blader."

"Well then, I leave her with you." Cyber nickered. "And in good hands." with that, the red horse spread his wings and took off.

"Well then, let's go see if Star will have you…"

"Madoka, Madoka Amano."

"Madoka! Hey, aren't you that mechanic who is always fixing everyone?"

"Yeah, that's me!" Madoka was immediately put at ease by the friendly attitude of Masamune's bey.

"Let's go then! Star has been itching to have a blader ever since he was old enough to inhabit a bey in your world, and I can be sure that my little brother will be in good hands with you controlling him! Oh look, there he is now! Star! Star, come here!"

In response, a red unicorn came trotting over. "Yeah Blitz?" he said.

"This is Madoka, she is from the Blader's world and needs a bey, so I figured you would be a good choice."

"Hi Madoka-chan! Oh, this is so exciting!" Star replied.

"Hi Star!" Madoka greeted, beginning to feel at home with all the mythological creatures around her. "I need to get to the source of the flames, I am supposed to drop this into its center." she indicated the pouch on her belt.

"T-the source of the flames?" Blitz and Star nickered nervously.

"Only a constellation from the Pegasus clan would dare go there! It's dangerous!" Blitz whinnied.

"Storm Pegasus told me I had to, can't we try?" Madoka said. "What's so bad about it anyway?"

"Madoka-chan, think for a second!" Star whinnied. "What constellation would be best associated with fire?"

"I don't know, but we are going anyway!" Madoka stomped her foot, getting mildly annoyed with the two. "Now I think I know why none of our bladers want you guys! You are all a bunch of scaredy-cats!"

The two unicorns took a step back, shocked. "No, we aren't! And if going to that place-" Star shuddered. "means that we can convince you of that, then we will go! Climb on my back, Madoka-chan, this will be an adventure nobody will ever forget!"

"Thank you Star!" Madoka exclaimed, kissing the unicorn on the cheek, causing the horse to become even redder.

"Alright, but be careful Star." Blitz sighed.

"We will!" Star whinnied, galloping off, away from the other members of the Striker clan.

"So, what's so bad about this place anyway that made you not want to go to it at first?" Madoka asked as they galloped along.

"Well, the actual name of the place is 'Draco Volcanus.'" Star replied, continuing on with his gallop.

"Draco? So, that's where the L-Dragos live?"

"And their cousins, the Dragonis." Star replied. "They produce the fire, but they are very protective of their homeland. Only a Pegasus has ever been able to make it in and out alive, and those Pegasi who have done so have sworn to never go there again."

"Well that explains it, but I promised Storm that I would drop this thing into its center."

"What is in that bag anyway?" Star asked.

"I don't know, Storm said not to open it, so I am not going to."

"Fair enough. Well, since we have a while before we are going to even get within sight of Draco Volcanus, why don't we get to know each other a bit better? You know, since we are going to be working together and all."

"Ok! Umm, favorite color?"

"Red, you?"

"Pink, gold, or blue. I'm not sure."

"Ok, umm… hmm… I'm stumped, can't think of anything."

Madoka laughed. "Well, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I love to gallop all over the plains around Cliffs of Striker with my friends, occasionally wondering what the Pegasus Caverns were like. None of us have ever seen them, because they are in a very hidden spot, and the Pegasi carefully guard them."

"You have never been there?"

"No, but you must have, otherwise you would not have come riding in on the back of one of the Pegasi!"

"Cyber? Yeah, we left from there."

"What's it like?"

"Really pretty, there is a waterfall, or I guess, a firefall, covering the entrance, but there seem to be a lot of those around here. Inside there are all sorts of crystals and stuff."

"How did you get in there in the first place? You have to basically personally know one of the Pegasi to get there!"

"Well, my friend, who is lying unconscious in the care of his own constellation right now, is Gingka Hagane after all, the blader of Big Bang Pegasus, which, unfortunately, shattered a few months ago."

"Sorry to hear that." Star nickered.

The two galloped along in silence for a couple of hours.

"Ok, now the real danger begins." Star whispered, pointing towards a volcano with his horn. "There it is, Draco Volcanis."

Madoka was again awestruck at the stunning landscape before her. A huge mountain, taller than the Cliffs of Striker, towered above them, with flames of multiple colors running down its sides. Roaring could be heard from within, as the Dragons issued their challenges to each other, as well as anyone who might dare to try and climb their mountain.

"Ready?" Star whispered, finding a river of red flame. "Stay under my belly, it should keep you hidden from sight."

Madoka nodded and slid off the back of her mount, slipping carefully into the protection of the dancing flames. Together, the two began climbing the mountain.

-Back on Earth-

"You won't be able to take over completely, as long as Gingka and the other Legendary Bladers are free, it won't matter what you do!" Ryo yelled, struggling to get loose from the ropes binding him to the chair he was sitting in.

"No matter, we have already found your son, and he seems to be without his bey." an evil-sounding voice chuckled.

Ryo's eyes widened. "What did you do to him?" he snapped.

"Nothing, yet. Once the squad I sent out to capture him gets back however, that will change."

"Sir, we failed." the leader of said squad reported, entering the room.

Ryo smirked, but the dark figure in front of him sent the Phoenix a disapproving glare. "What do you mean you failed?" he snarled.

"W-Well sir, we almost had him, and then this bright light appeared and the room suddenly caught fire! When we returned a few minutes later, the fire was gone, and so was the blader, as well as his friend!"

"Find them! We cannot- wait, he doesn't have his bey! The world is now ours!"

"Not yet! The other Legendary Bladers will fight against you!" Ryo shouted.

"Not if they are here, tied up like you are."

A screen appeared in front of Ryo, showing the other eight Legendary Bladers tied up in a cell in a separate part of the building.

"So you see, I have already won." the dark figure laughed.

"Damian!" Ryo growled, finally figuring out who the figure was.

Damian laughed and left the room.

-Back with Madoka and Star-

"Shh!" Star whispered as they reached the top of the mountain and peered inside. They had had to abandon their small river of flame before the jaws fo a red Dragonis, and were now making their way towards the center. "Run for it!" Star whispered, Madoka mounting up as the two made a mad dash across an open space towards the center.

"Where are you going?" an evil-sounding voice asked, as three red-eyed heads appeared in front of and behind them, blocking any chance of escape.

"L-let us pass, Lightning!" Star managed to stammer out.

"And why should I?" the familiar evil dragon hissed, showing rows of sharp teeth.

"Leave us alone! You were defeated years ago!" Madoka yelled.

The dragon recoiled at her statement. "DOn't mention that!" he hissed, opening his mouth wide. Madoka and Star could see a dark glow at the back of his throat. Just before his dark fire reached them however, it was blocked by a steady stream of red-orange flame.

"Back down Lightning! You know you were banished to the outside of the mountain!" the voice of a female dragon roared.

"Meteo! I-I'm sorry! I just saw intruders coming in and I thought-"

"You thought nothing! And my name is Destroy! Get out! Now!" Madoka turned and saw the fierce female dragon at last, roaring and blowing flame at the now-retreating Lightning L-Drago.

"Destroy, that was-" a male voice began.

"Shut up, Omega, and get back to work. Your stream is flowing away." L-Drago Destroy snapped. "You there, you came to reach the center, now complete your task and get out of here."

"O-Ok, thank you!" Madoka called as Star galloped towards the center. Once they got there, Madoka untied the small bag from her belt. "Don't open it,j ust drop it in." she whispered, holding it out over the milti-colored flames and dropping it. Instantly, she and Star were enveloped in a bright blue light.

When Madoka woke up, she was lying in a forest. "Where are we?" she asked, standing up. "Wait a second! This is Koma Village!"

"Ahh! Take me back! Where are we? This is definitely not home!" a familiar male voice yelled, sounding panicked.

Madoka looked over and saw a boy, looking slightly older than her. He had light brown hair that was the same style as Tsubasa's, only shorter, and was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. "Star?" she chuckled. "You look good as a human!"

"Human?" the boy paled as he looked down. "WHoa! Cool! Are we in your world?"

"Yup, I think so!" Madoka laughed, blushing. "_He's… kinda cute, actually!_"

"Then let's go save it!" Star exclaimed, handing Madoka a small metal object.

"What's this?" she asked, looking at it, then gasping. In her hand lay a silver bey with a red Striker energy ring.

"Our bey of course, duh." Star said.

"Cool!" Madoka exclaimed, putting it in a case that had appeared at her hip. She intertwined her fingers with Star's, and the two set off to stop the evil that was taking over the world.

-About a week later-

After a lot of training, Madoka and Star, who had decided to call himself Hoshi to avoid suspicion, were perfectly in sync. Madoka found that she had a general talent for blading, and also found herself recalling and using a lot of things she had heard her friends say. She truly felt like a blader now, and found herself falling in love with her constellation, who could be rather annoying at times, but was friendly and strong. Now, they had located the headquarters of the enemy, and were flying there in a WBBA helicopter, which Hoshi had figured out how to fly.

Madoka and Hoshi snuck carefully into the building, and soon found Ryo. After they untied him, he went to the helicopter, too tired to realize that it was Madoka who had rescued him. Madoka and Hoshi, meanwhile, soon found Damian, and challenged him after they secretly freed the rest of the Legendary Bladers, who immediately went to join Ryo, all of them being too worn out from struggling against Damian to battle.

"Hah! You aren't even a blader and you think you can stop me?" Damian scoffed. "Let it Rip!"

"Let it Rip!" Madoka shouted in response, launching her bey into battle. "Come on Star, you can do it!"

The boy standing next to her suddenly transformed into the red unicorn he had met her as, and whinnied a challenge, much to the surprise of Damian.

"Kerbecs! Hades Drive!" he yelled, lighting the stadium on fire.

"Flames don't hurt unless its an attack! Go get him, Star!" her red unicorn somehow managed to make contact with the other bey, stopping the blaze.

"Then try this on for size! Kerbecs, Hades Gate!"

Madoka screamed as Kerbecs's chains pulled her and Star into the open gates. When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by the same landscape that Gingka had found himself in three years before, when he had battled Damian in the finals of the World Championships three years before.

"Get it Star!" Madoka yelled, finding herself on the back of the red unicorn. Star reared, whinnying a challenge, and charged for the fierce, triple-headed dog that was growling its own challenge. However, Kerbecs slammed its chains into her mount, and the two fell back. Time and time again they charged, only to be thrown back.

"You're persistent and annoying, I'll give you that." Damian sneered. "But this is where it ends!"

Madoka and Star were soon enveloped in a pillar of flame. This time however, the flames actually burned, as Kerbecs was using them to attack. Star changed forms back to half-humanoid, and he and Madoka gripped each others hands tightly.

"We- we can do this!" Star muttered, the flame sapping his strength, not to mention his rotation speed.

"Keep pushing it!" Madoka whispered, dropping to her knees.

Suddenly, something shoved the two out of the ring of flames enveloping them.

"Huh?" Damian and Kerbecs were confused.

"After a bey passes through the source of the flames, it gets reborn and gains a new name. Ryuga, of all people, knew that very well." a female voice said out of nowhere. Madoka gasped. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Undertones of power resonated in the voice, which was followed by a loud whinny of challenge. Quickly, the dark clouds and rocky landscape cleared, and were replaced by stars, galaxies, streaks of fire. Madoka quickly mounted Star, who had changed back to a unicorn, then glanced up. Soaring out of a bright blue galaxy above their heads was a winged horse, blue in color, its mane and tail made entirely of fire, looking fiercer, more beautiful, and more powerful than Cyber had. Seated on the horse's back, with a huge grin plastered across his face, was Gingka.

"You're going down Damian!" he yelled.

"Gingka! Pegasus! But, how?" Madoka called up.

"Simple, you dropped the shattered fragments of my former bey into the center of the fire, so, my bey was reborn, repaired, and renamed." Pegasus replied, diving down towards Kerbecs.

"Madoka! I don't know your bey's name, but let's charge together and finish this!" Gingka called, patting the mane of his mount as he rode up next to Madoka and her red unicorn.

"Pegasus! Stardust Twister Attack!"

"You make up new moves as fast as I can gallop! Let's do this!" Pegasus whinnied.

"Star! Go! Starfire Attack!" Madoka said, coming up with her own special move, and finding it as easy as counting to three to make a name.

As soon as the three beys collided, the battle was over. Kerbecs was quickly overwhelmed by the powers of Pegasus and Star.

Once the battle was over, Damian disappeared into thin air, along with his bey.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" the two bladers and their beys yelled in stereo.

"hey Madoka, Star, race you down!" Gingka called, spurring Pegasus into the nearby open doorway and down the hall, headed for the exit.

"No fair!" Star whinnied, taking off after the other horse. In the end, Gingka and Pegasus's superior speed won out, but Madoka and Star were not very far behind. The two horses and their riders galloped across the Pacific ocean, following the helicopter that had left during their battle with Damian and Kerbecs. Ryo, who was setting his office back up, was surprised to hear two loud whinnies, as well as the sound of thundering hooves, followed closely by Gingka landing in his office, entering the wall that had been blown open during the invasion. A few minutes later, Madoka galloped in on a red unicorn. Both horses soon switched to a half-humanoid form and high-fived their respective bladers.

Star looked exactly like Madoka, only male, and had a streak of red flame in his hair, matching his eyes, which were also red. Pegasus looked like Gingka, right down to the spiked hair and huge grin, but her hair hung halfway down her back and had a blue streak in the bangs, the left side of which were falling over a blue headband with her insignia on it.

"What is going on here?" Ryo stammered out.

"Long story." Madoka and Gingka laughed.

**XD so, that's all I have for now. This story will have a second part, which will be posted under this one later! See you guys next time! Let it Rip!**


End file.
